Nekron's Subhumans
Nekron's Subhumans are the tertiary antagonists of the cult-animated film, Fire and Ice. A group of humanoid monsters, loyal to Nekron and to Queen Juliana, the Subhumans are devoted to serve their master's ends, even if they would execute them, should they fail in a mission. They are secondary players in the villains tournaments, usually assisting their master, in his battles against his foes. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Joining Forces With Ruber The frost king Nekron, fearing that new powerful enemies will try to kill him, ally himself and his warriors to the mighty power of the knight Ruber , since he gathered many sorcerers to his side. Alerting Their King About The Upcoming Danger The warriors noticed a strange griffin flying to their icy kingdom and arrived to Nekron's throne to tell him about the bird coming to their castle. But Nekron wasn't a fool to discover that the griffin is the sorceror Merlock in disguise and using his own teleportation abilities he tossed Merlock's amulet from his hands, causing the sorceror to transform into his normal self and falling to his demise. Nekron's New Advisor After the death of Merlock, the vizier Jafar introduced himself to the frost king Nekron and his soldiers, revealing his new plans about usurping Ruber's power and crowding Nekron as the new king of the world. Sceptical to this suggestion, Nekron agrees to that offer since he was tired of Ruber's power, ruling over him and his kingdom, and offered to the vizier a high royal place to his palace. Death At The Hands of Frollo Not long after that event, Nekron's kingdom was under attack by the commander Frollo and his second in command general Ratcliffe. In his anger, Nekron sent his warriors to eliminate them. Unfortunately for them, they were killed by the troops of Frollo , leaving the judge and the english governor to deal personally with the frost king. Non Disney Villains Tournament The subhumans are again the henchmen of the Ice Lord and also the servants of the Snow Queen, Nekron's bride in this war. Together the couple form the group, known as the Ice Nation, in order to fight their opposite group, the Fire Nation. Failed Attempt To Kill A Serial Killer Mutant Fearing that the Snow Queen will drain her influence, Queen Juliana, the mother of Nekron, seeks help to the castle of Blackwolf. The wizard then sent his beloved killer general Necron 99 to deal with the forces of the Snow Queen. Soon the mutant came across to the subhuman warriors of Nekron while they were guarding the castle. The warriors, seeing the serial killer as a threat to their castle, attempted to kill him, only to be blasted by Necron 99 gunshots. Scared by the weapons of the mutant, they fled the battle, leaving the serial killer to deal personally with the Snow Queen. A Tragic End The subhumans were not seen in most of the fights of the Ice Nation. They were last seen when Nekron's palace started to melt by the flooding lava, the Fire Lord, Ozai, had created, and attempt to run for their lives, as the flooding lava burn many subhumans in the distance. It is unknown if they are any survivors of the Ice Nation after the final fight. Heroes Vs Villains War Servants of the Bakshi Bunch Along with their master, the subhumans were part of the Bakshi Bunch's faction. In the first fights of the war, the voodoo sorcerer, Doctor Facilier, recruits the faction to the Horned King's services. After they learn that the Black Cauldron, the source of the Horned King's power, was residing at the castle of King Stefan, the Horned King and his forces begin their assault in the Royal Council. The subhumans were only featured, marching towards to King Stefan's castle, though they did not become involved in the battle. Losing Some Prisoners When the dark fairy, Maleficent, sends to the Horned King some heroes, she had captured during the war, including, Peter Pan, Robin Hood and Elinore, the lich king decides to execute the heroes by the Bakshi Bunch's members. However, some other heroes burst in the Horned King's castle to save their friends. One hero tosses an axe into a Sub-human's chest, killing him. As more subhumans enter the fray, Tinker Bell throws a club right to a subhuman killing him. With the prisoners released by their friends, the subumans attack Robin Hood and Little John. However they fail to stop them, due to Robin Hood's archery and fighting skills. Furthermore, Lady Kluck kills a subhuman with a golden arrow. Before all the heroes made their escape, Lady Kluck manages to dispatch several subhumans before she leaves the castle, along with Ronin Hood and Little John. Capturing A Future Bride Later, Queen Juliana sends, a division of subhumans, on quest to find a future bride for her son, Nekron. The subhumans track down Pocahontas and her friends. The Subhumans think that Pocahontas might be the perfect bride for Nekron and decide to capture her. As one subuman was dealing unnsuccessfuly with John Smith and Spirit, the other Subhumans chase the native princess. Pocahontas then climbs a tree, with the Subhumans pursuing her. When John Smith was released from the Subhuman, he rushes to save Pocahontas. However, one subhuman shoot him down. Finally the Subumans manage to capture Pocahontas and brought her to Juliana. But their mission was a failure, as Nekron was not interested in the offer of mating with Pocahontas. A Scene Before the War When the hero, Denahi, explains to the other heroes the reason of being tricked and the previous attack into them, he tells the story of how his tribe was annihilated. Before the war, Nekron was the fearsome ruler of ice. One day, he set his intentions on destroying a village, where it was Denahi's home. He first used the Glaciers to destroy the village's defenses and then sent the Subhumans to kill the villagers. Denahi then stabbed with his spear one Subhuman,. The other Subhumans witnessed the action and started to go after the hunter. Denahi then jumped from a cliff to another, but before he could make it to reach the peak, one Subhuman shot Denahi down to a waterfall. With Denahi defeated, the Subhumans returned back to Nekron's palace, unbeknown to them that Denahi survived his fall and watched a background character, in the form of Darkwolf, and mistakely believed that he is one of the Subhumans. That was the whole story of Denahi's hatred against Nekron. Before the Main Battle One Subhuman make a brief appearance in the fight between Maleficent's and Garrett's factions. When King Haggard, one of the Horned King's allies, injures John Smith, he calls a Subhuman of Nekron to bring the hero into the Horned King's castle as a new prisoner. Slaughtering A Village Later, Blackwolf assembles his forces and begin his move by attacking a village. While the inhabitants were distracted by the visions of a projector, showed by Blackwolf, the Subhumans, the Mutants of Blackwolf and the Orcs of Saruman strike upon the village, killing many heroes in their way. The Fall of Nekron's Era Later, Nekron guides the Horned King's prisoners to his domain, on the Icepeak. While preparing to execute them, the remain freed heroes strike in Nekron's kingdom, taking the subhumans by surprise. Unfazed, however, the Sub-humans make a stand to fight to heroes. While encountering Robin Hood and Skippy, several Sub-humans attempt to fight, only to be taken out by the heroes' arrows. At the same time, several other Sub-humans confront the Beast. However, they are knocked out by the Beast's ferocity. When Peter Pan joins the fray, the Sub-humans surround the hero, only to be impaled by Pan's dagger. With the Sub-humans eliminated, the heroes step forward to free the imprisoned heroes and annihilate Nekron. Battle in the Native Land Some of the remain Subhumans who survived the destruction of Icepeak, are recruited by the Horned King's lieutenant, Prince John. He sets them on the loose, on the fields of the Native Lands, where they begin their search to track for any hero, should they encounter. When a couple of Subhumans mysteriously tripple from a peculiar tree, the rest of the Subhumans gather up, eventually stamping upon the freed Pocahontas and John Smith. In spite of their tries, the Subhumans fall to the tree's immense power, one by one. However, the only remain Subhuman manages to reach John Smith, ready to kill him. Despite his attempt, John Smith gets rescued by one of his closest friends, as Thomas shoots accurately at the Subhuman, killing him. Final Defeat The remain Subhumans who survived the previous battles met their demise by the Firebird, whose indestructible and flammable powers wiped out Nekron's dogs for good. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Animal Villans Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Bakshi Bunch Category:Fire and Ice Villains Category:Ralph Bakshi's Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Ice Nation Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Necron 99 / Peace Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Living characters Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Victims of the Firebird Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains